


Higgs Boson and Naked Fridays

by Vera (Vera_DragonMuse)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet, For Science!, Science Bros, higgs boson is exciting you guys, i should be packing but instead i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They discovered the Higgs Boson particle this week. You know Tony and Bruce would squee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higgs Boson and Naked Fridays

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Бозон Хиггса и "Голая Пятница"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568291) by [fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada)



> This could take place in the Alliterative Domicile verse, but can definitely be read with no knowledge of it.

“Bruce! Bruce!” Tony bolted into the lab, a towel around his waist and waving around his tablet like a weapon. 

“Is it naked Friday again?” Bruce stepped away from the delicate equipment and pushed his goggles up. It had become SOP when Tony entered the lab after the incident with the hydrochloric acid and Bruce’s favorite lab coat. He still missed that lab coat. It had had very roomy pockets. 

“It’s Tuesday.” Tony stopped short, towel drooping. “Right, JARVIS?” 

“It’s Sunday, sir.” JARVIS sighed. 

“Huh.” Bruce and Tony said in unison, then shrugged. 

“Never mind that.” Tony slapped the tablet down, rattling the beakers. “It happened Bruce. It really goddamn happened.” 

“I’m so proud of you,” Bruce said flatly, “I always said you could learn to read if you just worked at it.” 

“Sarcasm is such a bad color on you. No.” Tony’s face split back into a shit eating grin. “They found the Higgs Boson particle.” 

“What?” Bruce grabbed the tablet and started reading over the article, everything else fading to noise. “Tony...my God. Do you know what this means?” 

“It’s the key to understanding the Big Bang. Noble prizes for everyone!” Tony whooped. 

“This is...unfuckingbelivable.” Bruce set down the tablet and started to laugh. “It’s...it’s got nothing to do with me, but I feel weirdly proud.” 

“Are you kidding? It’s to do with everyone who looks for answers.” Tony grabbed his shoulders. “This is what we work for, this is what we can do. They found the motherfucking God Particle. The world will shake with this. Those are our colleagues, Bruce.” 

“You know what this means?” Bruce shrugged off his second favorite labcoat. 

“No?” Tony raised an eyebrow. 

“Ditch the towel, Tony. Naked Sunday starts right now.” 

“JARVIS, call Pepper.” 

“She’s on her way, sir. She has requested that Naked Sunday be relocated to your lab as it has a pullout couch.” 

“That woman is a goddamn genius.” Tony grabbed Bruce’s wrist and they were off and running down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my crack? I do it on tumblr too. I'm dragonmuse there.


End file.
